


Of Love and Hate

by MSSmysterygirl



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl
Summary: “I want to hate you.”“I know.”“But I can’t.  I can’t! Oh Elsa, do that again.”Elsa and Anna are mad at each other.  Sometimes there's a very fine line between love and hate.  One-shot.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Of Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even know. This is trash. Smut. That's all. (I apologize for my disappearance, for anyone who was reading my stuff.)
> 
> All stuff belongs to Mr Disney & his fabulous cast of people.

“I want to hate you.”

“I know.”

“But I can’t. I can’t! Oh Elsa, do that again.”

Anna is pinned up against the door with Elsa’s hands pushing on her hips and her thigh pressing against a sinfully delightful spot that she really has no business being anywhere near.

Breathlessly, Anna grasps Elsa’s face in her shaking hands and holds her there. They are forehead to forehead, panting into each other’s mouths as their hips move and gyrate, seeking friction that neither of them can deny they want.

“You should hate me,” Elsa rasps. “And I should hate you back. But I don’t. And I’m sick of trying to.”

“You stole my boyfriend.”

“You slashed my tires.”

“You deserved it.”

Elsa growls and rips Anna’s t-shirt right down the middle with one hard tug. “I know. And I’d do everything all over again just the same. I didn’t even like him. I just didn’t want him to have you.”

With an exasperated groan Anna tries to ignore the feeling of Elsa touching her chest. How do Elsa’s hands know exactly how to play her body? It’s not even fair. Anna grabs Elsa’s shoulders and pulls her away from the door. She turns them both around and pushes Elsa up against the desk. She had been aiming for the bed but that seems too far right now. She doesn’t want to go any longer than absolutely necessary without touching this girl.

A stapler, a wireless mouse and several pens go crashing to the floor as Elsa leans back against Anna’s desk, their lips now locked in a bruising and heated kiss. “Ah… Anna,” Elsa keens as Anna shoves her hips against Elsa’s. The zipper and button of Anna’s jeans press exactly where Elsa wants them to and she throws her head back. “Fuck!”

“That’s right,” Anna says, not quite containing the tremor in her voice. “I am going to fuck you. Really hard. Because I spent so much time,” she punctuates her words with with taps against Elsa’s hipbones, “trying to be angry with you, trying to despise you, trying to forget about you…”

A hard grind against a gyrating pelvis.

“…And I couldn’t. All I can think about is you.”

Anna grabs the button on Elsa’s dark wash jeans and pops it open deftly, the zipper pulling down on its own with the motion.

“The way your lips would feel if I kissed you. The way you would feel under my fingertips.”

She slides her hand down the front of Elsa’s pants and discovers wetness awaiting her her. “Oh…” Elsa exhales, her head tipping forward against the crook of Anna’s neck, her hands holding onto Anna’s shoulders for dear life.

“The way you would taste. The way you would sound moaning my name.”

“Anna!” Elsa is happy to oblige.

Two fingers unceremoniously enter Elsa’s dripping center. They meet no resistance and Anna almost can’t hold it together. Her thumb seeks out Elsa’s sensitive clit and she wastes no time in starting her movements. Elsa’s body is already thrumming, her muscles beginning to pull on Anna’s fingers in time with the rocking of her hips.

“The way you would smell. The feeling of your nails digging into my back while I fuck you with my fingers…” Anna is getting fairly worked up. Elsa is moaning louder than she expected. Anna really hopes the R.A. isn’t awake a few rooms down the hall. She uses her other hand to pull Elsa’s pants halfway down her thighs. She sets a pretty grueling pace but Elsa keeps up with no issues.

“I-I’m sorry…” Elsa gasps. “I never meant to h-hurt you.”

“I know,” Anna whispers right against Elsa’s temple. “That’s why I could never hate you.”

A blonde head picks up and shiny blue eyes meet softening teal ones.

Anna almost smiles when she says it. “It’s because I love you too much.”

And with that she rips her hand away from between Elsa’s legs, making the blonde sob aloud with the loss of contact. Grabbing Elsa by the middle of her shirt, Anna spins her around and bends her completely over at the waist, shoving her over so her chest slams against the desk, sending more items flying to the floor.

“I’m still angry at you though.” And Elsa cries out as the redhead enters her once again, this time from behind. Anna turns her hand palm down to hit the sensitive spots inside Elsa’s body, slapping her ass hard with an open palm, leaving an angry red mark. Elsa keens and Anna grabs her by her messy french braid, pulling her head back sharply.

“I tried so fucking hard to forget you, Elsa.” Anna leans down and somehow manages to multitask enough to sustain her pace while putting her lips up against the delicate shell of Elsa’s ear. “But I couldn’t. And now I’m going to make sure you never forget me.”

“Never,” Elsa repeats, her voice strained by the unnatural angle of her neck. 

“That feel good?”

“Yes…” 

Anna releases Elsa’s hair and the blonde lets her head drop forward, her forehead thudding against the wooden desk. 

“Don’t stop,” Elsa pleads.

“I won’t,” Anna answers.

“I can’t stand you sometimes, Anna.” The admission is muffled by the crook of Elsa’s elbow but Anna can hear her plainly. “But I’ve wanted this for so long. It makes me sick how much I want you.” Elsa spreads her legs as wide as they can go while still being restricted by her jeans. “Anna..”

“What?”

Elsa can feel a spark in her belly. A slow ignition of embers that have been glowing for a long time. She says nothing, just slams her hips back against Anna’s hand. Several moments pass.

“What is it, Elsa?” Anna curls her fingers downward and immediately feels a response.

Blue eyes are squeezed tightly shut. “I… I am going to come.”

“Do it.”

So Elsa does. Her whole body becomes taut and still except for her inner muscles that are squeezing and pulsating against Anna’s fingers. She doesn’t make a sound but Anna knows how hard she is coming. She can feel everything.

When Elsa finishes, she abruptly pushes herself up and turns around, facing Anna with a fire in her eyes unlike anything Anna has ever seen. Wordlessly, Elsa pushes Anna backwards, matching her step for step until Anna’s legs come in contact with the single-person bed on the opposite side of the dorm. Elsa looks like some kind of lion or wolf, intently stalking Anna as she shoves her right down onto her back. She grabs the waist of Anna’s jeans and pulls them right down and completely off without ever even unbuttoning them. She then does the same with Anna’s dark blue underwear, which are noticeably wet.

“What are you—”

Anna doesn’t even get the whole sentence out before Elsa’s mouth is on her, hot and insistent, flicking her clit relentlessly and dipping down lower, teasing her entrance.

“Fuck!” Anna squeals, burying her hands in Elsa’s hair.

“You don’t deserve this,” Elsa snarls against Anna’s sensitive skin. “You deserve better and I hate it. But you do.” She nips Anna’s clit gently with her teeth and feels the girl above her tremble all over. Anna’s heels dig into the middle of Elsa’s back, pulling her closer and holding her there with her hand in her hair.

“E-Elsa…” Anna hates how desperate she sounds. She grinds her hips against Elsa’s face. “I won’t last long.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Elsa closes her lips around Anna’s clit and sucks. Gently at first and then harder and massages it with her tongue. Anna jerks helplessly against her face. Elsa inserts one long, elegant finger into Anna’s pulsating core, massaging the walls in a deceptively loving manner. 

“Yes.. oh yes…” Anna is panting, her hips rising to meet Elsa’s rhythm again and again. “Make me come, Elsa.”

Elsa brings Anna to the edge and leaves her there. She pulls her finger out and moves her mouth away. Anna’s center is literally grasping at nothing and Elsa smiles devilishly. “You deserved that much,” she smirks. “But you will go off like dynamite when I touch you again.”

Anna cannot speak; her whole body aches with the denial of her orgasm.

Elsa uses her thumb and pulls the hood back off of Anna’s clit. She can see it pulsing with need. “Are you ready?”

All Anna can do is groan.

One lick. That’s all it takes. One lick and Anna is thrown violently off the edge into the swirling abyss of pleasure. “Fuck!” She sobs, not terribly surprised to feel tears wetting her cheeks. “Fuck… Elsa…”

“Shh..” Elsa croons, crawling up Anna’s body and holding her close. She lets her hand drift carefully down Anna’s whole body, using the slightest touch to run her fingertips all around Anna’s lower belly and around her almost painfully sensitive clit. Anna’s body jerks against her and she presses down, applying pressure to Anna’s pelvic area.

Anna sobs into Elsa’s neck. “I wanted to hate you, Elsa.”

“I know.”

“But I can’t.”

“I know,” Elsa says again. “I love you too.”


End file.
